The Hawk and The Fox
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Six months after Naruto left, Hinata finds out several things about her family. Part of my Naruto series. NarHin NejiTen KurenaiAsuma


This is part of my series. there is another story that will end up before this one, but it isn't done yet. this takes place after Naruto becomes a chunin, so are all the other Konoha eleven.

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous: Three /s/4497582/1/

**_Disclaimer_**:i don't own nuthin

**The Hawk and The Fox**

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were on a mission. They had to find the Daimyo's son and bring him home. He had run away and said he wasn't coming back. The three of them were sent to find the six-year-old. Currently they were following Akamaru, who was following a trail. They had been walking for several hours when Akamaru stopped and growled at a bush.

"Akamaru?" Kiba came forward with a kunai. Out of the bush stumbled a small fox. Kiba looked at Akamaru in annoyance. "We're on a mission right now! You can chase foxes later!" He was about to continue to berate the pup when Hinata cooed and picked up the fox.

"Kawaii!" She gently cuddled it as it hissed then squealed. Holding it in front of her, she saw it had a gash in its front leg. Smiling softly, she asked Shino for some bandages. Still looking at her as if she had obtained another head, he handed them to her. They stopped for lunch as Kiba talked with Akamaru and Hinata bandaged the foxes foot. It really was a cute little thing. Its fur was a rich orange, with black tips starting on its ears and tails. Eventually Hinata determined it was a she. Gently tying the bandage, she set the little lady down a moment to see if she could walk when she darted away. Hinata stared after her a moment before shaking her head. The little thing was probably frightened enough. She just hoped that the little one would find food without the use of a leg.

000

Later that night they found the child in the arms of a couple thugs. He was sneering at them, but not exactly making any progress towards freedom. They were just laughing at him. Using their skills, the three genin took out the thugs with little trouble. They freed the boy and sat down for dinner. Kiba was the cook for the night and Shino was scouting, with the boy since the little one wouldn't leave him alone. Hinata used this chance to meditate and reach Naruto. She sighed as she found him relaxed and sleepy. He was probably settling down after a long day. He sent her some gorgeous images about the scenery he had seen. She loved when he did that. It made it feel like she was with him. As the heir to the Hyuuga, it would be improper and dangerous to travel about like that, and thus nearly an impossibility. Naruto sent questioning thoughts as her mind drifted to this annoyance. Sending him reassurances, she proceeded to show him the adorable fox and the kid they had found today. She showed him Kiba's new attack that used Akamaru as a dopple-ganger and then they would run around each other using henge. It was to confuse and distract the enemy, while another shinobi took him out. She felt his amusement at the idea. She wished him good dreams as Kiba called them for dinner.

Hinata finished off her last bite and turned to find Kiba and the boy screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Shaking her head, she walked over to try to calm them down. Actually, the person she was worried about was Shino, not Kiba. Kiba loved to argue like this. Hinata knew that he secretly missed doing it with Naruto, since the blonde had been gone for over a month now. However, Shino didn't like the loud noises when they were in unfamiliar territory. Attempting to quiet the two boys down she ended up being yelled at herself. Holding her hands up in a placating manner, she backed away slightly. She was about to try again when she heard a rustle. Spinning, she looked up into the eyes of a thug they had apparently missed. He had probably been hunting or gathering firewood or something. At the moment, he was standing not a foot from Hinata, bringing a knife down on her collarbone. She was spinning and thus off balance. Closing her eyes for the impact, she reopened them when instead of her scream, she heard the thug's.

Looking up she saw the fox kit hanging on his nose. He was thrashing around. But only for a moment, until Akamaru tackled him. Leaving the thug on the ground, unconscious, Akamaru and the fox regarded each other slowly. Hinata stood and went to the thug's feet.

"Arigato Akamaru. Ano, Kitsune-chan? Arigato." She bowed to the fox. The fox considered her a moment then came forward and sniffed. Placing her furred paw in Hinata's, she sniffed her again. Looking at her warily, she licked her hand and nuzzled it. She looked at the fox in amazement. Collapsing to her knees, she watched as the fox walked from the thug's legs to hers, curled up into a ball, and promptly fell asleep.

"Wow, Hinata-chan! You have a new friend." Kiba came over and kneeled next to her. He was about to pet the kit when the little one's eyes opened and she turned slightly and glared at the shinobi. Kiba retracted his hand quickly and the fox kit settled back down. "Heh heh, I guess she only likes Hinata-chan." Shino came over from tying up the new thugs and calming the boy down.

"Hinata, are you alright?" She nodded to Shino and smiled as she explained that the little one helped her. Shino nodded and looked around.

"We will camp here for the night. Return to Konoha in the morning." They all nodded. Kiba had first watch, Hinata second and Shino third. He preferred the early morning watch, and Kiba took forever to fall asleep in the evening so it worked well. Hinata was flexible.

000

Naruto was wide-awake. He had had a wonderful dream about food when something plopped on his head. Looking down, he spotted an annoyed bird thrashing on his stomach. Moreover, it had claws. Jumping away with a minor yell. The feather ball tumbled to the ground with an undignified shriek. Jiraiya jumped up and looked around, then at his pupil. Seeing the bird as the cause of all the hullabaloo, he turned and went back to his light sleep.

Naruto looked at the bird, which resembled a black and brown blob of feathers than a bird. Determining that it had fallen, he walked over to it and extended a branch to it. After several attempts to try to get it back into the tree, Naruto simply walked over, picked the thing up, and placed it in a tree. It sat there a moment before jumping out and waddling over to him, after regaining its balance. He eyed it as if it were crazy, which he thought it was.

Suddenly he was distracted by panic from Hinata. He usually left his link with her open at night, because he didn't need to concentrate hard. He was trying to determine what was happening without distracting her when he heard a squawk and a feather thing collide with his head. After knocking him over, and regaining its balance the bird look inordinately proud of itself. Naruto was about to snarl at the bird when he noticed and kunai in the ground. It wasn't his.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto jumped to one side and another volley came down on the clearing. The bird squawked and awkwardly flapped to the side and it too dodged the rain of sharp objects, followed briefly by the shinobi themselves. Naruto and the sleepy Jiraiya took them out quickly, with the additional help a squawking bird as a constant distraction. Finishing off the last one, Jiraiya looked at the bird curiously. Naruto was looking like he was ready to fry it if it didn't shut its beak.

"Naruto, where did this bird come from?" Naruto shrugged and pointed to the tree it had fallen out of. Jiraiya looked at it a moment then at Naruto. Nodding to himself and grunting in a positive manner he turned to Naruto, "Very well, you may raise this bird." With this concession, Jiraiya turned and went back to sleep. An echo was heard throughout the woods.

"NANIIIIII!"

000

Hinata collapsed in bed. They had woken early, before sunrise, and returned the boy to Konoha. After the meeting, Kiba and Shino walked her home, which was a minute ago. She had shed her jacket and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Hoshi, which was what she had named the fox kit, was lying above her head on the pillow. This morning she had curled on her shoulder, around her neck and rode home that way, jumping down and disappearing for fifteen minutes, presumably to hunt. Hinata hadn't minded, petting the little one when he returned. She had grown used to Shino quickly. Kiba, however, she still didn't seem sure of, but tolerated him mildly. Actually she helped them by entertaining the boy during the travel.

Hinata's eyes closed as soon as her head hit her pillow. Hoshi was content to curl above her head. She was the only one to notice the knock at the door. She opened her eyes to see Neji enter to check on his cousin. He chuckled at Hinata's tired form. She was still in her black training outfit. Gently running his knuckle own her cheek, he relaxed at her content face, which turned into the touch and smiled. Neji stayed there a few more moments before he left to meet his team. He was happy she was relaxed enough around him to sleep. He had found out after the chunin exams that she had to force herself to relax around him. He was glad that was no longer the case.

As he left the house and walked through the courtyard. He stopped when he heard his name screamed at him. Turning he saw Kieshi on the other side of the courtyard. Kieshi was someone he was avoiding for the moment on request from Hiashi. Kieshi was Hinata's uncle from her mother. Ayane-dono had had two brothers. One died during the Kyuubi attack and the other was Kieshi. He was over protective of his sister when she was alive but after her death, six years after his brother's, he receded from society, drowning himself in work and sake. He was the resident genius on the defense in the Juuken. He was also an angry drunk. Hiashi had heard that he had finally taken an interest in his nieces, including the treatment they were getting. Hiashi asked Neji to avoid him when drunk to avoid a fight, as Kieshi was set on Neji's fight with Hinata six months earlier. Neji didn't really know a way out of this confrontation though, he was already in the middle of the courtyard. Kieshi was definitely drunk. Neji steeled himself for the accusations.

"Neji! What are you doing! Coming from Hinata-sama's room. Did you just go to hurt her again? It's time someone taught you a lesson about Hinata!" Neji looked him square in the eye.

"I do not wish to harm Hinata-sama any longer. I was simply checking that she returned home alright." The older man sneered at him.

"Is that what you said six months ago? That you were checking to see if she was awake? She ended in the hospital after that bit of 'concern'" Neji refused to wince. Not to this man. If he truly cared for Hinata and thought this way he would be checking on Hinata, not yelling at him. He owed nothing to a man wrought with anger.

"I already apologized to Hinata-sama for my error. I am attempting to make up for my earlier actions by supporting Hinata-sama-" He was interrupted.

"YOU MEAN USING HER TO GET CLOSE TO HIASHI-SAMA!" Kieshi roared. He threw a kunai at Neji, which was blocked by another thrown by the younger Hyuuga. They skidded into the tree, one bent upright, as the two men leaped at each other in identical stances.

Neji wasn't sure where his common sense had gone. Keishi was the expert on the defenses on the Juuken. There was no way to block against him or to hit him. Neji was being quite literally pummeled. Stepping backward to try and get his bearings, he forced himself to not fall to one knee. Kieshi crowed in triumph.

"You do not deserve to be near Hinata-sama. You will never be allowed near her. " His eyes were scrunched in pain as he thought about his options. He realized that he had dismissed running away, and he figured that it was because this was about Hinata. His cousin wouldn't run from something no matter how impossible if she believed in it. He knew that there was no way for Kieshi to enforce his proclamation, however, Neji felt that he did need to earn the right to be near Hinata. She had forgiven him, his uncle had forgiven him, Naruto had forgiven him, and he hadn't needed to do anything for them in return. He looked up at Kieshi. He wouldn't back down. Not this time.

000

Hinata awoke to Hoshi licking her face and whining. Sitting up, she gradually became aware of yells in the courtyard. Looking out her window, a second was all she needed to decided she needed to be out there. Dashing out the door, she ran over to where her cousin had just been knocked against a tree. He was coughing blood and barely standing. She increased her speed, yelling as she came between Neji and Kieshi's next strike.

Since the Juuken is a precision based style, Kieshi was able to turn the blow somewhat, but it still was a solid hit on her shoulder. She stumbled backward under the force of the hit as well as the pain and fell. She felt a stab of pain in her shoulder on both the back and the front but she wasn't worrying about that. Kieshi was charging Neji again, still blind with rage. Her uncle would be like this until he was sober again. She gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up, again between the two Hyuuga.

Neji had been ready for the hit this time and was going to dodge it, though what he was going to do after he wasn't sure yet, when he saw his cousin thrust herself in front of him. She took the blow just under her left breast. Neji saw her grab her uncles arm as it connected and swing the other arm around. She smashed his head against a rock she had picked up when she fell that was two or three times the size of her fist. Neji raced to her side as both Hyuuga fell to the ground. Catching Hinata, he noticed the Kieshi's breathing was steady, so he was just out.

Hinata, on the other hand, coughed up blood as Neji stopped her downward descent. He saw the fox that had been sleeping with her come to her side, nudge her then disappear over the wall. Neji was about to turn Hinata over when he noticed her back. On the same shoulder that Kieshi had hit was a kunai. She had fallen on their original kunai and it was buried in her shoulder. He gently set her on her stomach as he noticed a group of woman walking past the corner. Getting their attention he sent them off to find Hiashi, and the family doctor. He wasn't leaving his cousin. He was still cradling her head gently when Hanabi ran around the corner. She took one look at her sister and screamed her name as she dashed over. This would undoubtly alert every Hyuuga in the area, something Neji would have rather avoided for the moment. He was trying to calm Hanabi down when the fox returned. She had brought three friends.

000

Hoshi had left the complex and followed Shino and Kiba's trails until she found them still talking at a food stand down the road. After getting their attention and numerous attempts to get them to follow her, she succeeded when Akamaru informed Kiba that he could smell Hinata's blood on the fox. They had arrived in the courtyard a second after Hanabi. Shino had approached Hinata and Hanabi but Kiba had grabbed the back of Neji's shirt, spun him around and with a punch sent him flying across the yard.

"What the hell did you do?! Can't you leave her alone!" Hiashi and Hyuuga Kione, the family doctor, had arrived to hear this statement. Both sped to Hinata. Neji looked up from his spot on the ground to see another punch headed his way. He braced himself, only for it to be stopped a few centimeters from his face. Shino turned to Kiba.

"Calm down, Kiba." Kiba looked at his teammate and then stomped back towards Hinata. Shino knelt next to Neji.

"What happened?"

000

Naruto was pacing a hole in the ground. Jiraiya had given up trying to get him to train. He had found out that when he was like this to just leave him alone. He was exceedingly frustrated. Hinata had been fine. Then panicked, then asleep, then fine if tired, then asleep, then panic again, and now hurt. What was happening back at the village. That stupid bird wasn't helping. it was pacing with him, sort of. It's head was bobbing as it waddled.

Finally he sat down and decided that he could go and see if Kyuubi could figure anything out. After all he did have a few extra centuries of experience with these bond thingys.

000

Neji was sitting on a hospital bed. Shino had listened as he had haltingly told the story. He was still in shock. Shino had handed the little fox to Neji and went to pull Kiba out of the way. They had taken Hinata, Kieshi and Neji to the hospital. Kieshi, they found out, was fine, just inebriated and had a goose egg the size of his fist. Hinata had avoided any direct blows to her main internal organs save her stomach. The second blow had grazed her stomach, and the first was causing some sort of chakra problem. They had to look at Neji. He knew he had taken several hits in his midsection and had felt the loss of chakra near his lung. He hadn't been listening until Ten Ten arrived with Lee and they told him Hinata was in surgery. He just backed up and leaned against the head of the bed. He was so ashamed of himself. He was holding the fox as he reviewed what had happened. He had let Hinata get hurt, because of him. _Hinata-sama. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. How do I deserve being near you? I don't know what to do. Naruto. I'm sorry. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto._

Suddenly Neji opened his eyes to see a dark red cave. Looking around he, and the fox in his arms, stood up and started walking. Neji thought for a moment that he was dreaming, but he decided against the notion. He continued down the path until he heard a voice. Suddenly the fox kit jumped out of his arms and sped down the hallway. Neji ran after her.

**"It seems we have a visiter." **Neji rounded the corner to see a large cavern. It was several stories tall and at one end there was a gold cage door with grass and trees and vines. He walked towards it when he was noticed by the caverns other occupant.

"Neji?" Turning, Neji saw Naruto standing off to one side. Neji just looked at him, very confused. Naruto came over. "What are you doing here?"

"**Standing, obviously."** Neji turned. As Naruto screeched at the fox as Neji saw one of the scariest things in his life. It was one thing to know that there was a demon fox sealed inside his friend, quite another to see it. A great fox, one he had seen only from a distance when he was two, stood behind that cage door. It's nine tails crashed into the walls, avoiding the trees. Its paws were easily the size of his bed at home. The teeth, which were apparent in the open-mouthed grin through which he talked, were the length of one of his legs. The eyes were what held Neji though. They were piercing. They saw his soul, and sent it to hell.

Naruto, once finished yelling at Kyuubi, whom ignored him in favor of speaking with the fox kit, looked for Neji. Finding his friend backed up against a wall, with wider eyes than he had ever seen on the Hyuuga. He kneeled next to the shinobi and tried to get his attention. It took several minutes to bring him around. Actually Naruto's first goal was to get Neji to look away from Kyuubi. After that it was a simple task of doing a ridiculous "Neji come back to earth or mind or where-ever we are. You hoo!" Earned him a skeptical glare, bringing Neji back from the pit of where-ever he had been. After that had happened Neji looked around a few times before allowing his focus to return to the large fox.

"Naruto, Where are we?" Naruto scratched his head as he thought.

"Ehh. My mind I think." Neji looked at him. He just kept thinking, meaning he didn't really know, but it was an educated guess.

"How?...Why...?" Neji was at a loss how to phrase his next question. Kyuubi was listening with interest at this point.

"**You completed the bond.**" Neji looked at him in confusion. As some light dawned on him he looked towards Naruto.

"Naruto?" Naruto was glaring at the fox. He turned to Neji sheepishly.

"Ano...Well...Remember how I told you I had other bonds started. Well..." Neji got the point. Naruto looked extremely uncomfortable. "It won't be as strong as the one with Hina-chan. Kyuubi can completely block it out if you want. You wouldn't have to feel anything from the bond. We can even deaden it so I can't either, now that it's complete. I understand. It is a little weird an-" Neji cut him off from the long train of self-ridicule session. In fact, he could feel Naruto's insides going all a jitter.

"Naruto, its fine." Naruto looked at him, surprised. Neji, who was really tuned into the Jinchuuriki as this point, felt his relief. Actually, Neji doubted he had ever felt such relief before in his life. It was as if Naruto had just had an angel save him or something. Neji didn't exactly think he was worth the effort.

"Ano, Neji, what has been happening with Hina-chan? First she was fine then panicky, then asleep, then tired, then asleep, then panicky again, and now she's hurt." Neji looked down at the floor. Sighing sadly he began to explain some of the day. He thought her mission was fine, but he could explain after she arrived home. He was still looking at the ground when he finished. He had paid attention to Naruto through their bond throughout the entire thing. He felt responsible. A feeling that Naruto could pick up on, but didn't share.

"Neji, Hina-chan and I, we promised to protect each other. That was what we said. Not that I was going to make sure she didn't get hurt, or that she would keep me from getting hurt, but that we would work together to protect each other's dreams and ideas." Neji looked at Naruto. He didn't feel any anger, some concern and hope, but no anger. "We know we'll get hurt, but we trust each other. We work together." Naruto looked at Neji. He didn't know how else to put it. He really wanted Neji to understand. Hinata and him, they were a team, a unit, one.

Neji looked at him. He thought he understood. They helped each other through everything, even pain. He looked at Kyuubi thoughtfully. Could that be what Ten Ten was talking about too. She didn't want to be protected, she wanted to help protect. He felt a tug on his leg. Looking down, he saw the fox kit.

"Hinata-chan trusted you and felt safe when you were there." Neji looked at her in surprise.

"You talk?!" She looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Just because not everyone speaks in your language doesn't mean they don't talk." Neji just continued to look at the little fox. Naruto figured his brain was struggling to keep up with reality.

"Oi, in here, Kyuubi translates for us so you can understand her here." Neji looked at his friend like he was absolutely crazy. He was talking to a fox. Then he checked himself, around Naruto weirder things were known to happen. He was talking to his friend who was several days journey, he wasn't one to talk.

"So, you can understand us in here?" Neji knelt in front of the little fox. She giggled.

"Silly, I can always understand you. I'm just not old enough to speak your language yet. Give me a decade or two, then we'll see." Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Decades? Foxes live that long?" She looked at him.

"Demon foxes do. I want to thank you for all you've done for Kyuubi-sama, by the way. He couldn't find a more understanding host." Naruto blushed hotly at this. Neji's attention was drawn back to the little animal when she turned to him. "Neji-kun, Hinata-chan wouldn't want you to be this upset about what happened. She said she was really happy that people cared about her now, however she was most certainly not made of glass. Apparently Kiba-san is just as guilty of this misconception." Neji stared at her. Hoshi smiled at him, "She was very relaxed when your chakra brushed hers though. I think she is very happy to trust you." Naruto smiled at this. It matched what he had understood from Hinata.

**"Not to interrupt this wonderful compliment party, but you boy are being called back to reality. I think they think you are dead or something.**" Neji looked at Naruto.

"Why would they think that? I'm sleeping aren't I? I mean, you are still breathing and everything when you go into these trances." Naruto looked a little uncomfortable.

"Weeeelllllll, no not really. I continue to breath because if I don't I get interrupted by people who think I'm dead. Its a conscious thing though." Neji looked startled.

"Uh oh. Come on Hoshi, we'd better go." They heard Kyuubi laughing as they were thrust out of Naruto's mindscape.

000

Neji opened his eyes to see Ten Ten and Hanabi next to his bed. Both had their heads down and seemed to be very upset. He sat up quickly, mindful of where Hoshi was, and touched Ten Ten's shoulder.

"Ten Ten? Hanabi? What's wrong?" Both girls looked at him. A millisecond later he found his arms full of them, as they thrust themselves into his chest, wailing about death and happiness. Hoshi scooted onto Neji's head to avoid being crushed. Looking around in confusion, he saw Lee drying his eyes too. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning he saw his uncle next to him. "Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi smiled as he shook his head. Hanabi chose this moment to become coherent again. Ten Ten was sitting on a chair again, sniffling.

"Neji-ni-kun! Please, don't do that again! You-you-you were DEAD! You weren't breathing! You were dead! You can't be dead! You can't die! You can't-" She trailed out of hearing as she buried her head into his shirt again. He looked at her in amazement. Hiashi finally took pity on him.

"Hanabi, come. Let's go see your sister. She should be out of surgery now." She nodded and shakily got off the bed. Hiashi leaned towards his nephew. "Please be breathing when we return. Hinata will be upset as well." With that the Hyuuga pair left. Neji turned to Ten Ten and Lee in wonder.

"Was I really out for a while?" Ten Ten nodded, looking like she was about to burst into tears again. Lee was the one that spoke up.

"When your heart stopped they called a doctor, but he said there was no chakra left in your brain. You were like that for nearly 15 minutes. You were medically dead." Neji glanced at Ten Ten a moment. He could see why Naruto had spaced out near him. Best to be near a friend when your body turns off.

000

After nearly 15 minutes, Neji managed to convince his teammates that he was fine and wanted to see how Hinata was doing. As he stood, he noted that his injuries were all healed. His wonder must have been large because he felt amusement from Naruto before his concern took precedence again. He didn't know how he knew it was Naruto, it just felt like, well, Naruto. He mentally shook his head as he walked down the corridors. That was when he noticed his fur cap.

"You should probably stay off my head, Hoshi. I'll get weird looks." Hoshi just looked at him and curled around his neck. Neji just mentally shrugged, not wanting to disturb his passenger. He turned a corner to find Hanabi and Hiashi sitting on a bench, talking. Slightly confused, he walked over to them.

"Hiashi-sama? Hanabi-sama? Where is Hinata?" They looked at him. Hanabi can over and held his hand as Hiashi came over to talk.

"Hinata came out of surgery. They can't find anything wrong with her, she simply won't wake up." Neji felt his world close in around his ears. _Won't wake up_! He sat down on the bench hard. Hiashi joined him a moment later.

After some deep breaths, he looked at his uncle.

"May I see her?"

000

Hinata was floating in blue. It was very pretty. She felt so relaxed. She could feel her mother around her and to a distant extent her sister, cousin and father. She barely registered it though. She just floated there in the fog.

000

Neji was stroking her hand, and softly calling her name. Through him, Naruto was experiencing what was happening, visually at least. Neji could feel his concern and utter horror that he shared at the idea of a future without his cousin.

000

Naruto was pacing in front of Kyuubi's cell. The fox wasn't teasing him like he normally would. It wouldn't have helped and probably would have gone ignored. He knew what it was like to be frightened about a mate. He could do nothing. The bond was Naruto's now. He felt Naruto reach along his bond with his mate time and again only to find the same wall just before reaching his beloved. Finally he left his mindscape and returned to where Jiraiya had been waiting for him.

000

Jiraiya was worried. Naruto had stopped breathing. The first time that had happened it had scared Jiraiya so bad he had nearly thrown the newly awakened Naruto into a cliff. Naruto promised to try not to let it happen again.

It was happening again.

Jiraiya sighed with relief as the blonde breathed again. Naruto sat up and shook himself.

"So?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew it must be bad if he didn't have the strength to work up a good glare or remark. He sat in his meditative position and Jiraiya felt his chakra stabilize and constrain.

000

Hinata was sleepy. She wanted to just lay here and sleep. Then she felt something. It was familiar. Curious she felt towards it. The blue mist tried to comfort her again, but this time it wasn't as subtle.

_NO!_ Her mental shout echoed in the mindscape she now believed herself to be in. _I won't stay here! Let me GO!_ She felt the mist try to coax her again, but she was having none of it. She recognized that presence. It was Naruto. She wouldn't abandon him. She was getting out!

**_You wish to leave for his sake?_** Hinata started.

_Who's here?_

**_He must be special to earn such devotion._** Hinata felt like she was drowning as the voice washed over her. It was awesome and terrifying. Majestic and thundering...and female.

_Yes! Naruto is worth it. I will never abandon him!_ She felt more than heard the agreement.

**_Very well. Meditate when you get the chance. And mention none of this until then._** Suddenly it felt as if all the water was rushing away from her. She felt it desert her as she floated in midair. It was cold and harsh. Then she felt Naruto again. Grasping the feeling, along with her cousin and father, she pulled herself to the surface.

000

Neji knew what his cousin and teammates had gone through now. He had never been so relieved in his life when Hinata opened her eyes. She looked around slowly until her eyes landed on him. She smiled slightly.

"Neji-ni-kun, are you alright now?" Neji nodded slightly.

"Aa." She sighed "Hinata-sama, kindly don't scare us like that again." She didn't get a chance to respond, due to the sudden company of her other two family members, followed by Kiba and Shino. They had found Hiashi and Hanabi after informing the Hokage of the situation.

000

Asuma found Kurenai pacing in the practice grounds. She was throwing kunai at an already completely punctured stump. Asuma grabbed her hand as it reached back again.

"What's up, Kurenai?" She shook her hand free of his.

"I'm practicing." Asuma eyed the stump.

"To do what exactly?" She just snarled at him. "Nai, Hinata-chan will be fine. You have to let them grow up. It means taking risks." She turned on him.

"I KNOW THAT!" She started to attack with her kunai in hand. Asuma blocked with him hand blade. "But that family of hers doesn't want her! They don't care! They didn't. I did. So who will now? She was so lost when she came into the team. So...lost..." She lost her fire as she sagged. Asuma stood in front of her.

"You found her though. She isn't lost any more. And she is no longer ignored. Nai, you don't have to never speak to her again, just stop babying her." Kurenai looked at him. "It's her turn to fly on her own wings."

000

Ten Ten wandered. She had gone to the training grounds to find Kurenai and Asuma in what looked to becoming an intimate talk that she didn't want to interrupt. Se wandered further into the woods. She couldn't shake herself free.

_She and Lee watched helplessly as Neji rocked back and forth. The fox was in his lap, licking his chin. His entire posture screamed distressed. Ten Ten didn't know what to do. She could here him mutter to himself as he tried to keep his breathing from erupting into sobs. She was worried for him and his cousin. They couldn't seem to get a break recently. She looked at Hanabi, who had come to sit next to her cousin while waiting for her sister. They had to do some surgery on her chakra system. Lee was leaning against the wall, as still as Lee ever looked. _

_Her attention was drawn back to her teammate when he suddenly slumped. he would have fallen out of bed had she not caught him. She figured he had finally wore himself out, she set him gently on the bed. She was smoothing his forehead when she realized he wasn't breathing. Heart doing a double-time, she felt for his pulse. her gut leaped to her throat as she screeched._

_"LEE!" Her uninjured teammate looked aver at her abruptly, confused. "GET A DOCTOR! LEE! PLEASE LEE!" She was feeling his pulsing frantically as Hanabi came over and activated her Byakugan. Ten Ten looked at her wildly as she scanned her cousin. Her whimper was barely heard as Ten Ten grabbed Neji's hand. "NEJI!"_

_Hanabi leaped on the bed, shaking her cousin, telling him he couldn't leave. Lee's bandaged hands pulled her off as the doctors arrived. Ten Ten backed away in a daze as they shouted out readings and tried to resuscitate him. She eventually ran into a person at the door. Two large hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked back into the pupil-less eyes of Hiashi. Her lip trembled as she felt tears fall down her face as the doctors shook their heads at the Hyuuga. Across the room, Hanabi finally lost her restraint and started screaming._

_"NO! HE CAN'T! NOOO! NEJI-NI-KUN! NEJI! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! HINATA-ONEE-SAMA NEEDS YOU! NEJIIIII!" Ten Ten came forward slowly._

_"Hanabi-chan..."_ _The Hyuuga's wet eyes turned to her._

_"He can't...He just can't..." Ten Ten's tears flowed freely as Hanabi fell into her open arms and they both cried._

Ten Ten was starting to cry just remembering it. He had been dead. When he had sat up and talked to them, she didn't want to believe it, then she couldn't believe anything else. He was alive, moving, breathing.

Ten Ten sunk down to the floor of the forest. She had been so worried, scared, terrified that she would have to go on without him, like that. She had accepted that he could die in battle. Disease would give her time to cope. But this hadn't been foreseen, forewarn, or anything. She couldn't handle that.

She must have sat there for several hours before she rose. It was close to sunset. She slowly started wandering back home. She hadn't taken more than two steps when a familiar pair of arms grabbed her shoulders, spun her, and engulfed her.

"_Don't_ do that again!" Neji's breath came ragged. He looked into her eyes quickly before drawing her back into a hug. Over his shoulder, she saw Lee collapse to his knees in relief. "Ten Ten, please, don't disappear like that again. You said you would be home for dinner. Dinner was three hours ago!" He shook her slightly. She looked at his worried face and broke down. It was too much. His death, waking, everything. She cried into his chest as he held her close. They sat down as Lee came over and offered her a water bottle. He looked troubled. She thanked him and smiled shakily.

"I'm okay. I just needed to think." They nodded. Neji pulled her to him, face in her hair.

"I'm sorry. Earlier today, I completed my bond with Naruto. I was pulled into his mind-scape and met Kyuubi. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing here. I'm sorry Ten Ten, Lee, gomen nasai." She nodded, as did Lee. Lee looked at Ten Ten.

"Ne, Ten Ten, please don't do that again though. You scared us. First Neji's light goes out then yours gets lost. Please, I can't loose my wonderful friends. We must make a pact now to not be lost!" His exuberance was there, though slightly subdued. Ten Ten got the hint. He had lost both his teammates in one day. She nodded as did Neji.

"We will be with each other always, if only in spirit." Neji nodded.

"We are a team, one unit."

"Our light shines together." clapping hands together, they all rose. "Now, let's celebrate our youthful promise with 20 laps through market square!" Both sane team members rolled their eyes as they all walked back to the village.

000

Hinata had finally shaken off her worried friends and family nearly twenty-four hours after the incident. She sat on a rock in the garden to meditate. She remembered most of what had happened and decided to give it a chance, whatever 'it' was.

000

Neji was hurrying back to the compound. He had watched Hinata toss and turn all night before sitting next to her. Once his hand touched hers, she relaxed down and slept peacefully. He was just coming back from a mission and wanted to be home with his cousin.

000

Hanabi and Hiashi were going to do some sparing in the garden when they came upon Hinata meditating. Hiashi was inclined to let her be, however, it was at this time that she came out of it. Gasping, she over balanced and fell off the stone she had been on. Hiashi frowned as Hanabi ran over to her sister. Hinata had been taught to do that a little better. She rarely had trouble remembering that type of instruction. He walked over slowly, seeing his daughter was still having trouble getting his heir's attention.

Hinata's mind was near frozen. _It was their fault! It's why...why she's dead!_ She looked up at see her father. He knew. He had to have known. He knew and that was why she died. Suddenly Hinata needed to get away. Away from a family that did this to people she cared about. Bursting up, she looked into her father's eyes with teary ones.

Hiashi stopped. Hinata hadn't intentionally allowed someone to see her cry in years. She was glaring at him, panting as she tried to get herself under control. Suddenly she sped past him. He turned but she was beyond his reach already. He could hear her soft cries as she dashed around the house and through the gate, only to dodge Neji by a hair as he came in the compound.

Neji was just returning from the mission when Hinata barreled around a corner and nearly plowed into him, again. He was beginning to think this was a regular activity for his quiet cousin. Then he saw her face. She was upset. She was actually crying. He had never seen her cry, even at her mother's funeral she hid it.

"Hinata-sama!?" She didn't even seem to hear as she sped into the wood. One glance into the courtyard showed him Hiashi and Hanabi, looking stunned. He would find out what they did later, right now he needed to find his cousin. He took off after her, using his Byakugan.

000

Naruto felt Hinata's utter sadness. He tried to reach her but she was too preoccupied and upset. He sent a questioning thought to Neji, who was just as confused, but seemed to be following the heir. Naruto sat down to wait. Jiraiya decided to use the week on his research, since his student was obviously not going to train. The hawk, who had been named Takamaru, just watched Naruto in its own birdlike way.

000

Neji stopped in the clearing. He looked all around, but couldn't seem to find his cousin. He was starting to panic. Surely she knew better than to leave the village grounds, even in this state. He was searching when he felt Naruto's quick thought. He then remembered a conversation he had once had with the blonde. He had said something about a tree that no one could find him in but Iruka. It had some sort of cloaking power. He headed in the direction he remembered Naruto speaking of.

He found his cousin crouched inside the tree, crying. Hoshi was next to her, licking her arm. He knelt next her.

"Hinata-sama?" She looked up at him. Her face was stained with her tears. She hiccupped as she looked at him. Then she buried her head in her knees again and began to cry even more. Neji was surprised. If there was one strength Hinata had always had, it was the ability to hide her pain. She was very good at it, until a certain blonde came around anyway. She never could hide from Naruto. Neji was out of his depth though. He slowly walked over to his cousin. Kneeling next to her, he gently touched her shoulder. She froze, looking up at him. "Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-ni-kun." She had seen concern and confusion in his eyes. She wanted the comfort. The comfort she had been denied the day She had died. She thrust herself into his chest, crying again. He looked down at her, bewildered. What should he do now? He wrapped his arms around Hinata slowly, noting that Hoshi was now on her head. He was wondering what to do when he felt Naruto's concern hovering at the edge of his conscious. He thought back to the first time he had visited him and tried to repeat the experiment. He thought about Naruto desperately, not knowing what to do with his cousin.

He opened his eyes to see Kyuubi's cage, again. He looked around for Naruto. Hinata had calmed down once she noticed where she was. Neji saw Kyuubi lean closer to them.

**"Little female? What is wrong?" **His voice was worried and soothing. Neji hadn't thought it possible.

Kyuubi sent a quick message to his carrier to get his mind in here. Then he looked at the mate of that gaki. He had admired her strength, if not her confidence. She was a talented and able young woman. He had no idea what had happened today, but Naruto had been practically biting his nails over it all day.

Neji looked at Kyuubi as his red chakra filled the room. When it wrapped around them, Hinata looked up.

"Kitsune-san..." She was still upset, but being here seemed to bring some relief. Neji was glad for that. He was even more glad when he saw the next person to arrive. Naruto appeared off to one side. The second Hinata saw him, she fled from Neji's arms to the arms of her beloved. Naruto caught her and lifted her into his arms as her crying started anew. He nodded to Neji and walked down the corridor. Neji wasn't sure to follow or wait, since he didn't know how to leave. Kyuubi had plans for him though.

"**Hyuuga, I need to speak with you."** Neji gulped as he went over to the great demon.

000

Naruto went down a random hallway and looked around. From his memory, he drew the waterfall and pond on Hokage mountain. He thought Hinata had relaxed there. He went and sat them down on the rock off to the side of the pool. He just held his love, rocking her, and waited. He didn't care if she never told him what was wrong. He just wanted her to feel the comfort he could feel her needing.

Hinata sat in her boyfriend's lap. She was sniffling still as she began to review what had happened.

--Flashback--

Hinata started to meditate as the voice had instructed. She sat on her favorite rock in front of the koi pond. She calmed her chakra, made sure she was alone. Due to her training as a child, she had trouble relaxing around most Hyuuga, except her cousin and sister. She drew herself in and focused.

She was floating again.

_Hello?_

**_Welcome Back_** It was the female voice again. It had toned down though.

_Where are you?_

**_You must come to me. I am here._** She didn't know how she knew where 'here' was but she began to swim in that general direction. She finally had realized that she was in water, sort of.

She finally found a rock ledge behind coral bars. The green and blue strands of coral lifted higher that she could see and grew from ground that she knew not. She squinted past them to see on the rock ledge. There was a giant blue figure there. She looked at it. Slowly it unfurled into a bird. It's blue scale-like feathers glittered blindingly as she stood on the rock. Hinata stared in awe as the giant bird looked at her.

**_There you are._ **Hinata just stared. **_You could at least say hello._** Later she would realize the tone had been gentle and teasing, however she was too preoccupied with the creature before her. Said creature chuckled lightly. **_You are staring, dear._** Hinata shook her head and remembered her manners.

_I am Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you._ The creature blinked a moment, then bowed her head.

**_I am Miu, the Taka no Gobi of the Mizu_**. Hinata really looked and saw the hawk shape now that she wasn't startled out of her mind. Really, Miu was a brilliant creature. Her blue feathers glittered in the water as she stood from her perch. Her graceful neck arched up to a gentle head and fierce beak. Her eyes were lavender as Hinata's, though she had pupils as black as night. Her claws were more scaly than those of a hawk or falcon. They looked almost like a dragon's. Her tail contained five beautiful feathers that were currently folded behind her for balance. Miu noticed the scrutiny.

**_I am a hawk. _**Her sigh washed over Hinata. Hinata watched her slowly. Miu seemed to be a gentle, majestic and slightly forlorn creature.

_How did you get here?_ Miu regarded her a moment.

**_I need your promise first. You will not speak of me to anyone without my permission_**. At the heiress' nod, she continued.

**_150 years ago I wandered into the human realm, fleeing from the one who meant everything to me. I was found by a wonderful young woman. I was very weak at the time. I knew he would find me if I remained as I was. I made a pact with the woman. I would give her a gift if she would hide me with her body. The woman agreed. I hid in her body and gave her a gift of sight through my power. I named it after my best friend, Byaka._**

_The Byakugan?_

**_Yes. That woman's name was Hyuuga Hitomi. I have the power of Illusion. Each of my tails represents an element; Fire, Water, Lightening, Wind, and Earth. The tallest is Water because that is my personal element. I use water to bend light and create illusions. The Byakugan sees through all sight barriers. It was passed on to her children. When Hitomi grew older, she requested her eldest daughter to continue her promise to me. Honoko was a wonderful friend. I continued this way for one more generation before a male from the family council found out. They were worried that I would leave and thus end the Byakugan. They devised this seal on you. It is a cruel seal that uses the life chakra of the carrier to cut me from the outside world. It shortens the life of my carrier to a great extent. In fact, it is impossible to survive childbirth. You're no exception, I'm afraid._**

_So you don't know anything of the outside world?_

**_I know some. Your predecessor, Aya, was a wonderful person. She had help and we spoke in her dreams often. She was so happy when she had a daughter to pamper._**

_Aya? Hyuuga Ayane?! My mother held you last?_ The bijuu peered at her. Hinata knew then. _Did the council decide to put you in her?_

**_Of course. Just like they decided with you. The head of the family was the only one who knew outside the council._** Hinata stopped listening. That meant her father had know. He knew! He never bothered to tell her.

--End Flashback--

Hinata had been so upset that it had thrust her out of her meditation. She had looked up to see her father walking with Hanabi. That was who her father probably wished Miu was in, not her. All of a sudden all the anger she ever had towards her father and his treatment boiled up as she remembered that her mother wasn't supposed to survive her sister's birth, or her's for that matter. He knew!

She couldn't stand it. She didn't want to be in his sight. As she dashed past him, she realized she was crying. When she saw Neji, she didn't want him to see. _"Crying is a weakness. Never show weakness."_ Her father's voice rang in her mind. She had never been aloud to cry or grieve for her mother. She had had enough!

She thought all this while sitting in Naruto's lap. He was gently rocking her back and forth. She knew she couldn't talk about Miu to him yet. But he was here, holding her, letting her cry. This brought more tears to her eyes as she sat up and looked at him. He stopped rocking and looked at her, eyes full of concern. She was so happy he was here. She threw her arms around him and began crying anew. However, this time there was no holding back. She cried for her mother, her cousin, her sister, her friends, Naruto, Konoha. She also cried for hope and happiness and companionship. She belonged here. She was so happy.

Naruto was so confused. Hinata had been calming down when she looked at him and turned on the waterworks full blast. He just continued to hold her. That was what he always did when she was upset, and he was near enough. It had always worked. He knew they couldn't meet like this often. It was a large strain on Hinata's body to be in his mind, however, he cherished to few times it did happen. Even though they were usually the result of great anxiety for someone.

They sat there a while and just settled in each other's presence as they felt each other relax.

000

Neji was being drilled by Kyuubi. About his family, home, dreams, morals, everything. He was beginning to sweat a little as Kyuubi started to get on the topic of battles he'd fought when Hoshi intervened.

"Why are you asking this, Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi looked at her.

**"I wish to know if this person is worthy of the trust Kit puts in him."** Hoshi looked at him reproachfully.

"That isn't your decision." Kyuubi looked at her.

**"I say it is. Hyuuga, what solo battles have you fought and won?"** Neji looked down at Hoshi as she bristled in annoyance. Looking up at Kyuubi, a thought occurred to him.

"She's right though." Kyuubi eyed him with his terrifying hellfires. "Naruto's trust in me is between him and me, not you." Kyuubi roared at the defiance.

**"I AM HIS BIJUU. I AM LOOKING AFTER HIS WELFARE. I AM THE KING OF DEMONS. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO TO ME!"** Neji shuttered as he landed, the force of the fox's breath having thrown him a couple feet. He was tempting death, but hey he did that whenever he was near his main family.

"It doesn't matter who you are. It is Naruto's decision, _not yours_!" He stood firm. Kyuubi glared at him a moment before opening his mighty jaws...

and laughed.

Neji sweat-dropped at the sound. Kyuubi was chuckling.

"**You'll do, little Kyokugoma" **Neji glared at him. He was about to retort when Kyuubi spoke again. "**Next time, speak out sooner when someone is doing something they shouldn't."** Neji stopped. It had been a test. Kyuubi wanted to know if Neji would stand up for what he thought was right. He shook his head. These last two days had been too complicated.

000

Hinata finally felt she should return. She walked with Naruto back to where Neji was, slowly. When they arrived, they found the Hyuuga glaring at an amused pair of Kistune.

"Oi, Neji, what going on?" Kyuubi rumbled a laugh.

"**Kyokugoma-kun is just disgruntled. I rather like him."** He continued to chuckle as Hoshi came over to Hinata. She scooped her up as she grinned at the nickname. Naruto chuckled.

"Neji, you and Hinata should go. It is a huge strain on your bodies for you to be here." Hinata nodded as Neji came over. Hinata went over to Kyuubi and rubbed his nose and said goodbye. while she was over there, Naruto turned to Neji, "Thanks Neji, for helping Hinata."

"Do you know what was wrong?" Naruto shook his head.

"She'll tell me when she is ready if it is important." Hinata came back over. She nuzzled Naruto's cheek, then joined her cousin. With a quick wave from Naruto, they re-appeared in the tree.

Naruto waved to his passenger, he left. Once awake, he jumped up and ran over to where Jiraiya was just finishing lunch, ready to train more.

000

Hinata and Neji slowly walked back towards the village. Hinata was thinking about what she should tell her father and sister. The deserved some explanation. She didn't know what though.

"Hinata-sama, will you tell me what happened?" She looked at Neji, thoughtfully.

"Ano, I can't yet Neji-ni-kun." He nodded. She looked at him a moment. "Neji-ni-kun, I will tell you eventually, for now, please accept the story I am going to tell father." She had never asked anyone to lie, or was even good at it herself, however, this was important to Miu, thus she would try.

000

When she returned to the compound she was met by her sister. Hanabi was most distressed. When they walked through the entrance, she thrust herself into Hinata's chest.

"Hinata-onee-sama, are you alright?" Hinata smiled down at her sister.

"Hai, just tired. Where is Tou-sama?" Hanabi nodded towards the garden that Hinata had vacated only hours ago. She took a deep breath as she went towards her father. She felt Neji start to follow her but she just turned and smiled at him. He understood the silent request to wait here. He turned to Hanabi and offered her tea.

000

Kurenai walked back towards the Hyuuga complex. She wanted to see how Hinata was doing. She had gotten sidetracked watching Shikamaru and Asuma playing chess. When she explained her intentions, Asuma decided to join her for the walk at least as he was heading to a compound nearby. She didn't catch which one but it didn't matter. She was glad he had. She had grown fond of his company.

When she arrived Neji invited her for tea with Hinata's younger sister while they waited for her to join them.

000

Hinata found her father sitting on the rock next to the one she had vacated earlier. She had already fabricated her story. It was close, minus a glaring detail of course. She sat on her rock again, with Hoshi on her lap.

It really was her favorite spot in the garden. She could see most of the garden, with the pond directly in front of her. The entrance path was to her far left and the cherry trees to her far right. The porch was several feet behind her and slightly to the left, allowing her to turn slightly to see those that come out here without exposing her back to the fence. She had learned over the years that attackers like to leap a fence to surprise their victim. The rock was actually quite comfortable if she relaxed her muscles and stretched every couple of hours. This was where she went to communicate with Naruto.

After she had re-situated herself on the rock her father glanced her way. She just sat and waited. She knew they had papers to review tonight, however, she had decided during this that it was time to be who SHE was and no one else. And one thing she was no longer afraid, and while she was still shy, not when it came to things important to her or her family. She would let her father ask. His eyes widened as he realized she wasn't going to offer an explanation.

"Hinata-chan, please explain your earlier actions." Hinata debated playing dumb to what her father wanted, but realized she wasn't that mad or outgoing enough. Nor did she really want to be, this was who she was.

"I was upset." Her father nodded, "I was meditating to review the dream I had had while in the coma. It was...upsetting." Hiashi raised an eyebrow. It was a clear sign that he wanted her to elaborate as he had figured that part out. "While I was in the coma and while I was meditating, I dreamed. I saw mother." She let that settle as she petted Hoshi.

Hiashi's eyes swiveled from their perusal of the yard to her face. They didn't ever talk about her mother. Hyuuga Ayane had beaten odds when she had survived given birth to Hinata, a miracle she didn't repeat with Hanabi. Hiashi looked at her and then returned to watching the garden.

"I see." They were both quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "We should look over the papers to be signed after yesterdays meeting."

"Hai!" She smiled as they went inside. She had known he wouldn't talk about her mother. He would have never ask what else was in the dream or what happened or anything else. They simply never spoke of her mother after her death, even for the short years when they were still a family.

On the way to Hiashi's office, they were waylaid by a servant explaining that Hinata was requested in the front room.

000

Naruto was putting his new feather-brain pet through its paces. Takamara enjoyed the exercises with mild sarcasm as Naruto tried to teach the bird how to stay on a branch. Finally, Naruto gave up and went back to his practices. A few moments later the bird settled on the branch and fell asleep. Later that night, Naruto found it shivering at the bottom of his bed so he covered it with blankets. He decided the stupid thing must have tangled with fire and lost half its feathers in the process, because the size of the body indicated an adult. He just sighed a let it in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

000

Hinata and Hiashi arrived to the front room to see Kurenai drinking tea with Neji and Hanabi. After apologizing for the wait they sat. Hinata assured Kurenai about her health, introduced Hoshi, and discussed what Hanabi could expect at the academy when she started soon. Soon Hanabi said good night and left Hiashi, Hinata, Neji and Kurenai.

Hiashi glanced at Kurenai. He remembered the day he told her to take over Hinata's training, back when he started to train Hanabi. He doubted she ad a good opinion of him. She had been very protective of Hinata and slightly annoyed at his lack of interest. A part of him wished it had never happened and a part knew there had been no way around it. He listened contently as Kurenai and his heir spoke of the training her group was currently undergoing.

Neji sipped his tea as he listened to Kurenai. She was a younger jounin, in fact she had become a jounin the same time as he became a genin. He hadn't really paid much attention to her until after the chunin exams when he started taking an active interest in his cousin. From what he learned, Kurenai was completely responsible for Hinata's training after she had graduated as Hiashi had taken an interest in his second child. Neji was listening when a thought occurred to him. If his uncle had been training Hanabi and he had hated the main family, that meant that Hinata had been left alone. Just like him. He looked over at his cousin. While he had known she hadn't had the best relation with her father, none of the family had had much to do with her until recently. She had been completely alone in a home where she was supposed to inherit everything. No wonder she hadn't been home often and when she was, she hadn't said much. This also explained why she was so shy. He looked at his uncle and wondered if he understood that.

Kurenai and Hinata talked for a while before Hinata realized that her family was being awfully quiet. She glanced at her cousin and father. Her cousin looked startled and resolute at the same time. She would have to ask him later. Her father had a look that she had seen on Naruto when he found her in the rain several months ago, happy and content. Neither looked like they were going to join the conversation. She mentally shrugged and continued talking to Kurenai about the Kiba's new move.

000

As Kurenai walked home later that night, she was smiling. Hinata hadn't stopped working with her group as she became more accepted by her family. And the acceptance was real. Hinata was happy to be learning the duties applied to the head of the clan. Everything seemed to be working out okay for her.

000

Hinata sat in the special tree. Naruto had showed it to her. It was his special tree, where he went when he was upset. He was right, it seemed to block chakra of all types, her Byakugan couldn't see inside it. She felt calmer there though. She let Hoshi to scout around as she sat and meditated.

Looking around her mindscape, she swam towards Miu. She settled her self on a rock ledge near the coral bars as the hawk noticed her.

**"Welcome back"** She smiled as she watched Miu situate herself on her ledge. "**Are you ready?"** Hinata looked at her. She was ready.

Ready to learn

Ready to train

Ready to be strong

* * *

Just so everyone knows. My dad takes care of birds and Naruto's first reaction to a fallen bird should be your second one. The first is to leave it alone, then attempt to help it back into the tree where its mother can find it, WITHOUT touching it. Then if you still can't do something, call a vet in the area or a re-habitation officer, if you know of one. Do NOT touch the bird until that is your last option, and never if it was claws of a crow or larger.

Miu-beautiful feather

Hitomi-pupil of the eye or beautiful wisdom

Honoko-harmony child

kyokugoma-top, spinning tricks

9/21/08-re-proofed and dealt with some inconsistencies.

Next in the series: Trust is Earned, Not Given Away /s/4510538/1/

Ten Ten and Neji get closer. Hinata tries to incorporate Mui into her life and friends. Shikamaru and Sakura continue their research from The Last Week.


End file.
